


Бюджетный вариант

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, koryusai279



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Humor, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Примечание: физиологические подробности межрасовых взаимодействий целиком на совести автора.





	Бюджетный вариант

Вольф заказал напиток для генерала, сверяясь с тщательно записанным названием, и некрепкий местный эль для себя. Потом, не в силах противостоять соблазну, добавил двойную порцию жаркого, приятно отличавшегося от армейской тушенки из горнта, фруктовый салат и добрый кусок пирога. Как у любого клона, его метаболизм был быстрее обычного, и потому Вольф вечно был голоден.

Кто-то робко тронул его за локоть. Скосив взгляд, коммандер обнаружил маленького кругленького салластанца, едва достававшего ему до подмышки, с повязкой администратора на рукаве.

— Рад приветствовать в «Гнезде конвора». Меня зовут Ньяв Маан. И я постараюсь сделать ваше пребывание у нас максимально комфортным. — Улыбнувшись слегка заискивающе, Ньяв нагнулся к Вольфу поближе и добавил конфиденциальным шепотом: — Хочу сказать, вам страшно повезло. У нас только что освободился семьдесят третий номер. Там как раз есть все, что вам с вашим другом может понадобиться.

Вольф моргнул. Накануне он потратил некоторое время на пластические накладки, чтобы замаскировать свою стандартно-клоновскую внешность и выглядеть лихим парнем неопределенной профессии, а Пло в одежде торговца и вообще идеально сливался с толпой. И что такого может им понадобиться? Спайс, порнуха, твилечки по вызову?

Салластанец истолковал его замешательство по-своему. Быстро достав простой, неэлектронный карандаш, он нарисовал на ладони цифру — стоимость номера — и показал ее Вольфу.

У того глаза полезли на лоб.

Ньяв подавил вздох — и торопливо зашептал, поясняя, на его взгляд, очевидное:

— Послушайте, я ведь правильно понял, что ваш парень — кел-дор? Вы же сами догадываетесь, что в этом случае обычным номером не обойтись? Вам ведь понадобятся некоторые, э-э… предосторожности?

Они сдают комнаты для свиданий, наконец дошло до Вольфа. И приняли их с генералом за пару. Но глаза у салластанца на месте, он же видит, что Пло не женщина! А какие предосторожности у двух мужиков?! Хотя… Хм, здешняя смазка, судя по количеству нулей, должна стоить как гипертопливо.

Салластанец снова интерпретировал его смущение на свой лад. Глаза его расширились, и он с пониманием произнес:

— Первый раз, да?

Он участливо коснулся Вольфа толстенькими пальцами и заговорил торопливо:

— Поздравляю, от всей души поздравляю! От себя и от всего нашего заведения! Послушайте, по такому случаю мы даже, м-м, можем предоставить вам скидку! Надеюсь, у вас все получится наилучшим образом. Простите, если я вмешиваюсь не в свое дело… Я понимаю, любовь толкает нас на подвиги, безумству храбрых поем мы песню и все такое. Но я бы все-таки настоятельно советовал воспользоваться кожухом. Уж поверьте моему опыту, так будет надежней. Честное слово, очухаться поутру в местном госпитале с анафилактическим шоком — это не лучшее завершение для первого свидания! — он заглянул Вольфу в глаза. — Поверьте, я все это говорю только потому, что мы любим наших гостей и заботимся об их здоровье!

И, прошептав напоследок «Номер семьдесят три, не забудьте», Ньяв ретировался, оставив коммандера Вольфа сидеть с открытым ртом.

***

— Надо поискать другое место, — буркнул Вольф угрюмо, выставляя на стол принесенную от стойки еду. — Здешний двухместный номер стоит как крыло от икс-винга.

— Думаю, — отозвался Пло, — это все же не повод отказываться от ужина.

Вольф не заставил себя упрашивать.

— Скажите, сэр, — спросил он негромко, отставляя вторую тарелку, — я ведь правильно помню, что анафилактический шок — это крайняя форма аллергической реакции на опасный раздражитель?

Пло невозмутимо кивнул. Напиток, принесенный Вольфом, оказался микроскопической порцией жидкости пронзительно-синего цвета, ослепительно сиявшей в квадратной граненой емкости. Она стояла рядом с кел-дором и скорее символически обозначала, что он трапезничает, чем была реально способна подкрепить силы. Впрочем, Вольф вообще никогда не видел, чтобы кел-дор что-то ел.

— При этом раздражителем не обязательно должно быть что-то опасное или ядовитое. Подобную реакцию может вызывать просто чуждый белок. Например, тело существа иной, чем мы, расы.

Хаттов кел-дор, кажется, прекрасно понял, куда они попали, и вполне догадался о содержании разговора коммандера и администратора.

— В этом отношении есть более и менее совместимые виды. Люди и твилеки, к примеру, хорошо совместимы. А, скажем, люди и кел-доры — нет.

— Но мы же, э-э, мы можем здороваться за руку?

— Но дышим разным воздухом и имеем разный состав крови. А также других телесных жидкостей. Насчет анафилактического шока твой собеседник явно преувеличил, но при попытке соприкосновения слизистых мы рискуем получить результат где-то в рамках от сильнейшей аллергии до химического ожога.

Вольф почувствовал, что краснеет, и уткнулся взглядом в тарелку.

— Вот для таких случаев, — закончил кел-дор, — и был изобретен кожух.

— Тот тип упоминал что-то подобное, — пробормотал Вольф.

— Кожух создает индивидуальное силовое поле, настроенное так, что позволяет держать между партнерами барьер практически неощутимой толщины. Он не мешает телесным взаимодействиям, зато позволяет избежать нежелательных соприкосновений. Кроме того, кожух позволяет каждому из них удерживать вокруг подходящую именно ему атмосферу. Скажем, если бы ты захотел поцеловать кел-дора…

Вольф поперхнулся.

— Среди моего народа подобное не принято, а, надо сказать, большинство жителей Дорина весьма консервативны. Но есть и те, кто открыт экспериментам. Так вот, если бы ты захотел поцеловать кел-дора, кожух бы позволил это сделать. — Пло протянул руку и взял стакан в ладонь. — А сейчас, если ты меня прикроешь, я, с твоего позволения, выпью. Пьющий кел-дор, видишь ли, не очень эстетичное зрелище.

Вольф с готовностью подвинулся, заслоняя генерала спиной, и отвел глаза.

Щелкнул замок дыхательной маски. Вольф никогда не видел генерала без нее и невольно скосил взгляд — сначала украдкой, а потом открыто, завороженный увиденным.

Пло приподнял голову, отвел гибкий нос с вертикальными отверстиями слегка вверх и вбок. Из тени под ним вытянулись тонкие щупальца, обхватили блестящую емкость, и через секунду кел-дор опустил ее на стол уже пустой. Потом он спокойно вернул маску на место.

А Вольф все сидел, не в силах пошевелиться, словно загипнотизированный.

— Вы! — выдохнул он наконец и тут же поправился: — Сэр! Так вы можете снимать маску!

— Конечно, могу. — Вольфу почудилось в голосе Пло удивление. — Но не потому, что я кел-дор. А потому, что я джедай. Существует техника временной задержки дыхания с помощью Силы. Мы применяем ее, когда окружающая среда не подходит для наших легких.

Вольф сглотнул. В голове у него мелькнула мысль… странная мысль. Вот это, то, что сейчас было… Что если это, ну — такое своеобразное приглашение по-келдорски? Щеки у него запылали.

— А теперь, будь добр, — произнес Пло невозмутимо. — Швырни об пол стакан, наори на меня — и потребуй два дешевых номера для холостяков.


End file.
